


Asylum - Lila Jefferson

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Jefferson lost his wife the last time he failed to do something for Regina. In this new realm, he will get her back.Lila had been locked up with Belle for 28 years. When a strange man comes to rescue her, will she remember who she is?
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time) & Original Female Character(s), Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Grace | Paige & Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Grace | Paige & Original Female Character(s), Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Asylum - Lila Jefferson

She screamed as the man came closer to her. There was a needle in his hand, a ridiculously large one. His other hand was digging into her upper arm, and she thrashed about as she tried to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" She yelled as she tried pulling away. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this.

Suddenly a hand was squeezed around her throat, and her back was against the cold, hard wall of her shared cell. "I suggest you shut up, and stop moving, or else what I'm going to do to you will be much, much worse."

She froze at his words. The last time she hadn't listened...she shuddered at the memory. She winced as quietly as possible as he threw her down on her hard bed, grabbing her arm harshly.

A scream ripped from her throat as the metal pierced into her skin.

She fell limply onto her bed, watching through a haze as her roommate was injected with the same serum.


End file.
